The field of the invention pertains to stringed instruments. In particular, the invention pertains to a device for altering the effective mass of a stringed instrument. Objectionable tones can resonate from an instrument under certain playing conditions. Perhaps best known is the "wolf" that can emanate from a violincello. Changing of the mass in certain parts of the instrument can somewhat assuage the objectionable tones.
During construction of a stringed instrument by a master craftsman, the mass of the various parts can be controlled by varying the thickness of the parts of the instrument body. The effective mass is presumed to be nonadjustable after the instrument is completed. Unfortunately, environmental factors including heat and humidity can result in different harmonic overtones in the instrument from day to day.
Attempts have been made to control the objectionable tones. "Wolf eliminators" are resonance dampers and are intended to control a very large resonance peak. Such devices sometimes interfere with playing at a certain frequency. It is often desirable to occlude or prevent only certain limited objectionable tones. In the past, a lump of clay has been adhered to various areas of the body of a stringed instrument in an attempt to alter the sound. However, the desirous effect of a lump of clay is difficult to adjust for varying conditions and it is very difficult to replicate the proper amount successfully because the size, weight and positioning of the lump may vary greatly. Usually clay lumps are used experimentally, not by most players as the clay lumps may not remain attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,556 discloses an end-rest assembly for violincellos and base viols to protect the floor from the pointed endpin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,238 discusses placing a movable weight on a violin bow to adjust the "bounce" of the bow as it moves across the strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,280 shows a device for suppressing objectionable "wolf" tones in an instrument of the violin family. The device attaches to the tailpiece and contacts the body adjacent the tailpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,858 discusses a portable resonating platform and t-bar for securing the endpin and enhancing the tone of a cello.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,070 discloses a violin having means for varying the volumetric capacity of the body and thereby modifying vibration of the air within the body. Selection of pins for different volume changes is disclosed, however, modification by change of mass is not disclosed.
Thus, no known device exists to facilitate the easy alteration and the repeatability of the alteration of the mass of a stringed instrument when the device is affixed to the body of the instrument or to an accessory on the instrument.